Incursean
Incurseans are a sapient frog-like species from a destroyed planet. History Incurseans are a technologically advanced frog-like species from a planet that was destroyed long ago. A millennia ago, a warrior (not an Incursean) attempted to reunite the planet with Ascalon, which he stole from Azmuth. The result of misusing Ascalon's power, was the planet was destroyed. Despite their homeworld's destruction, the Incurseans survived. Under the command of their tyrannical leader, Lord Emperor Milleous, the Incurseans have become out for domination of the universe. Princess Attea, who has attempted to overthrow Milleous before, worked her way back into her father’s good graces. She became a general and was given command of the Incurseans' celebrated Calaveras Legion. Attea had a plan to take over the throne, using Earth and Ben Tennyson, which succeeded, overthrowing Millious and making her the new empress. Biology The Incurseans look like anthropomorphic frogs that often make frog sounds. Male Incurseans have either slim bodies, warty toad-like heads and yellow eyes or larger forms with an even greater toad-like appearance. Genetically optimal Incurseans, such as Bullfrag, are taller, more muscular and less warty. Female Incurseans look very little like males. Attea, the only female Incursean seen so far, looked almost just like a human in Alien Force, aside from the wart-free green skin and yellow sclera with red pupiled eyes and a large mouth. Milleous and Attea have five fingers on each hand, while all other Incurseans have three fingers. Behaviour Incurseans have been a violent, spacefaring race for millennia. Their original home planet was divided into many factions in an eons-long civil war. Incurseans have a fondness for war. Diet According to Matt Wayne, most Incurseans have very poor diets. Education As mentioned from Attea saying she spent seventh grade in status jail, it appears that Incurseans follow a similar education scheme as the USA on Earth. Technology Incurseans use blasters and wear blue or white, armor. To travel, Incurseans possess spaceships and small fighter ships (used by members of the Celebrated Calaveras Legion). The Incurseans make use of hover-tanks and giant wheel-like vehicles that are armed with cannons. These were seen during the Incursean invasion of Earth. When injured, Incurseans use metallic casts. Powers and Abilities Incurseans have powerful jumping abilities. Incurseans possess a long, sticky, prehensile tongue, which they can use as a grappling line or to hit a distant target. It is also very strong, able to hold up a huge drill. Incurseans can inflate their chest to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump. Healthier Incurseans are stronger and more durable than less healthy Incursean. Weaknesses If used to hold something incredibly heavy, an Incursean's tongue will start to hurt. Incurseans have shown that they will cough and pass out when a strong smell is present. Notable Incurseans *Bullfrag (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean) *Attea *Frolic (deceased) *Glorff *Milleous *Rana *Sangfroid (deceased) *Incursean armies 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Bullfrag (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from an unknown planet Category:Species with Prehensile Tongue Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping